The Pale Tiger
by HollyleafxScourge
Summary: Palelight and Tigerstar have been sisters forever and have had many adventures, but nobody really knows there story, intill Hollyheart, Palelight's daughter decides to tell her grandkit's about her mother and her sister, about there story.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER**** RIPPLESTAR - **gray tabby tom with blue eyes, and white flecks

**DEPUTY**** MINNOWSTREAM - **gray she-cat with black underbelly, calm blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**** DEWFROST - **light gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**APPRENTICE POOLWISH**

**WARRIORS**

**PIKETOOTH - **brown tabby tom with snaggly teeth, amber-yellow eyes

**FIREWING - **light sandy-orange she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, BRACKENPAW**

**REEDHEART - **black tom, broad shoulders, icy blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW**

**SWIFTSTREAM - **white she-cat with grey and silver patches

**STORMHEART - **blue-grey tom with amber eyes

**SUNSPLASH - **pretty long-haired golden-colored she-cat with white paws, a white spot on her chest, and bright blue eyes

**REEDNOSE - **dark grey tabby tom with one white fore-paw and bright green eyes

**RIPPLEFUR - **a dark gray tabby tom with ragged fur and dark green eyes

**APPLELEAF - **black and white she-cat, green eyes

**LIGHTNINGPELT - **ginger tom with white lightning shaped mark on back, and white paws, underbelly and muzzle, blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, STORMPAW**

**HONEYTAIL - **calico she-cat with an all ginger tail

**APPRENTICE, RIPPLEPAW**

**TROUTTAIL - **white tabby tom, with grey tabby-striped tail, amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, SPLASHPAW**

**SUNCLAW - **yellow she-cat with white paws, green eyes

**APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW**

**OAKTAIL - **golden-brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes, with thicker fur around his neck, like a lion's mane

**APPRENTICE, WASPPAW**

**THORNHEART - **golden-brown tabby she-cat with light amber eyes, with thicker fur on her tail

**APPRENTICE, JAGGEDPAW**

**BOULDERCLAW - **large silver tabby tom with dark grey paws, ear tips, light grey tailtip, and underbelly, dark blue eyes, sharp claws

**APPRENTICE, FALCONPAW**

**ROCKFALL - **grey tom with black paws, tailtip, and ear tips, light blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, EAGLEPAW**

**SUNTAIL - **black tom with an orange tail, blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, MOSSPAW**

**APPRENTICES**

**POOLWISH - **silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

**WILLOWPAW - **pretty silvery gray tabby she-cat with pure blue eyes

**BRACKENPAW - **dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**SPLASHPAW - **black tom with brown paws and white tail tip

**DAWNPAW - **pretty torticshell with green eyes

**RIPPLEPAW - **a silver tabby she-cat with white paws, tailtip, ear tips, and underbelly, ice blue eyes

**STORMPAW -** black tom with one silver paw and green eyes

**WASPPAW - **dark russet tabby tom with a cream-colored underbelly, chin, tail tip, and toes with golden eyes

**JAGGEDPAW - **gray tabby tom with a crippled backleg and deep blue eyes

**MOSSPAW - **tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dazzling green eyes

**FALCONPAW - **light brown tabby tom with dark brown paws, ears, stripes, tailtip, underbelly and dark amber eyes

**EAGLEPAW - **dark brown tabby tom with light brown paws, ears, stripes, tailtip, underbelly and light amber eyes

**QUEENS**

**LAKEFLOWER - **long-haired gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, mother of Ripplefur's kits: Pebblekit, Featherkit and Minnowkit.

**FLOWERCLAW - **cream-colored she-cat with white paws and green eyes, mother of Oaktail's kits: Lionkit and Dustkit.

**DAWNHEART - **white she-cat with yellow eartips, paws, and tailtip, green eyes, mother of Suntail's kits: Palekit and Tigerkit.

**MOONCLAW - **black she-cat with white paws, and light blue eyes, mother of Boulderclaw's kits: Lightkit, Darkkit, and Skykit.

**SKYCLAW - **silver she-cat with white paws, ears, and light grey tailtip, and underbelly, light blue eyes mother of Rockfall's kits: Moonkit, Cloudkit, Bluekit, and Snowkit.

**HAZLEHEART - **light brown she-cat with dark brown paws, and hazel colored eyes, mother of Trouttail's kit: Applekit

**KITS**

**PEBBLEKIT - **gray tom with dark grey paws and leaf-green eyes

**FEATHERKIT - **light gray tabby she-cat with dark gray-tipped ears and light blue eyes

**MINNOWKIT - **gray she-cat with with a tabby-striped tail and green eyes

**LIONKIT - **golden tom with thicker fur around his neck like a lion's mane, blue eyes

**DUSTKIT - **brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**PALEKIT - **white she-cat with black paws, tailtip, ears, and muzzle, blue eyes

**TIGERKIT - **yellow she-cat with orange stripes, and green eyes

**LIGHTKIT - **silver she-cat with white paws, ears, tailtip, and underbelly, light blue eyes

**DARKKIT - **black tom with dark grey ears, paws, tailtip, and underbelly, dark blue eyes

**SKYKIT - **light grey she-cat with blue eyes

**MOONKIT - **black she-cat with light blue eyes

**CLOUDKIT - **white she-cat with light grey ears, tail, and patch around left eye, light blue eyes

**BLUEKIT - **light blue-grey she-cat with light grey paws, light blue eyes

**SNOWKIT - **white she-cat with light grey paws, ears, and tailtipe, light blue eyes

**APPLEKIT - **pretty red-brown she-cat with amber eyes

**ELDERS**

**TROUTSPLASH - **mottled grey tom with white paws, a graying muzzle, and light blue eyes

**TROUTSPOT - **white tom with a brown patch around right eye, right hindpaw, and left ear, and orange right frontpaw, tail, and tuft of fur on forehead, and green eyes

**RIVERHEART - **russet colored she-cat with dark brown paws, tail, and ears, graying muzzle, and amber eyes

* * *

><p><span><strong>THUNDERCLAN<strong>

**LEADER**** RAINSTAR - **silver tabby tom with leaf-green eyes

**DEPUTY STORMHEART - **dark grey tom with piercing amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, SUNPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT**** PINEPOOL - **brown slender she-cat with green eyes that have brown flecks

**APPRENTICE, HONEYTAIL**

**WARRIORS**

**ORICHIDFOOT - **light tan tabby she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW**

**SUNPELT - **golden tabby tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, BURNINGPAW**

**AMBERFOOT - **brown she-cat with amber eyes and feet

**APPRENTICE, SKYPAW**

**JAYCLAW - **gray tom with dark claws

**APPRENTICE, RUSHPAW**

**FOXSHADOW - **dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**MORNINGBIRD - **golden she-cat with amber-blue eyes

**MAPLEFLOWER - **white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and green eyes

**MISTYFLIGHT - **fluffy tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

**PICKLEFACE - **gray tabby tom with green eyes

**ICEDUST - **dusty brown she-cat with ice blue eyes

**HEATHERSTRIKE - **tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, and chest, heather colored eyes

**LIONCLAW - **huge muscular golden tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes

**SKYFUR - **silver she-cat with light blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, BIRDPAW**

**BADGERCLAW - **black-and-white tom with sharp claws, and amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, FOXPAW**

**RAGGEDTAIL - **large dark brown tabby tom with ragged tail, amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, SPARKPAW**

**RUSTPELT - **large, furry, gray tom with orange flecks and amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW**

**SPOTTEDWING - **small brown she-cat with a tortie wing shaped patch on her back

**APPRENTICE, GINGERPAW**

**HAWKSTRIPE - **brown tom with black stripes and green eyes

**PATCHHEART - **white tom with a black flash on chest, black paws, black ears, black muzzle, tail-tip is black, and dark amber eyes

**APPRENTICES**

**RUSHPAW - **blue-gray tom

**PEBBLEPAW - **gray she-cat with gray eyes

**BURNINGPAW - **ginger, golden, and black striped tom with a burnt tailtip

**SKYPAW - **dark blue-grey she-cat with lighter flecks, heather colored eyes

**BIRDPAW - **BEAUTIFUL very light grey she-cat with darker flecks, and blue eyes

**SUNPAW - **dark russet coloured tabby tom. VERY muscular with long claws and amber eyes

**FOXPAW - **fox like (ginger fur, with black legs,ears, white underbelly, and tailtip,) she-cat with bushy tail, and has turquoise eyes

**SPARKPAW - **orange and black tom, pircing and unusal black gaze.

**NIGHTPAW - **small black she-cat with green eyes and a long, bushy tail.

**GINGERPAW - **ginger she-cat with a white heart mark on chest. Green eyes

**HONEYTAIL - **golden tabby she-cat with a brown tailtip, and Amber eyes

**QUEENS**

**NIGHTFEATHER - **black she-cat with white forepaws and nearly black amber eyes, mother of Foxshadow's kit: Shadowkit

**HAWKFEATHER - **brown tabby she-cat with white paws, a white underbelly, and deep green eyes, expecting Stormheart's kits

**SPARKLEHEART - **tortieshell with blue eyes, mother of Pickelface's kits: Littlekit, Smallkit, Tinykit, and Bigkit

**BLACKLIGHT - **black she-cat with white paws, light grey ears, tail-tip is silver, and light blue eyes, mother of Patchheart's kits: Moonkit, Sunkit, and Lightningkit

**KITS**

**SHADOWKIT - **black she-cat with ginger spots and green eyes

**LITTLEKIT - **gray tabby tom with green eyes

**SMALLKIT - **gray tabby tom with green eyes

**TINYKIT - **gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

** BIGKIT - **gray tabby tom with green eyes

**SPOTTEDKIT - **a mostly white calico she-cat with red, brown, and black splotches, and one blue eye, and one green eye.

**MOONKIT - **black she-cat with dark blue eyes

**SUNKIT - **silver she-cat with white paws, light amber eyes

**LIGHTNINGKIT - **light grey tom with silver paws, and amber eyes

**ELDERS**

**STONELEAP - **frail white tom with gray paws, gray ears, and leaf-green eyes

**THUNDERHEART - **ginger tom with golden eyes, and a white patch on his chest

**DAPPLELEAF - **calico she-cat with green eyes

* * *

><p><span><strong>SHADOWCLAN<strong>

**LEADER**** BLAZESTAR - **pitch black tom with an orange spot on forehead that looks distinctly like fire. Blazing amber eyes

**DEPUTY**** ADDERHEART - **dark tabby tom with gray-green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**** FROSTFANG - **long-haired white tom with pale amber eyes

**WARRIORS**

**BROKENSHADOW - **battle-scarred black tom with a disfigured face and a pale amber eye (his other eye is missing)

**ROBINHEART - **large brown tabby tom with a ginger patch, and green eyes

**RAVENFEATHER - **pitch-black tom with a thin white stripe running down his back and blue-green eyes

**ANTFOOT - **small dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**MOONSHADOW - **dark blue-grey she-cat with black paws, underbelly, ears, and tailtip, dark blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW**

**CLOUDHEART - **fluffy white she-cat with a bushy tail,light grey paws, ears, and tailtip, light blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, RAINPAW**

**REEDCLAW - **dark russet tom with orange paws, sharp claws, and dark amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW**

**ICECLAW - **white she-cat with light blue-grey paws, piercing ice blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW**

**WILDTAIL - **hansome orange tabby tom with white underbelly, dark amber eyes, short bobed tail

**APPRENTICE, EMBERPAW**

**BLACKFUR - **large black tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

**ADDERSTRIKE - **dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

**REDSTORM - **solid ginger tom with golden eyes

**ADDERSTORM - **dark ginger tom with dark grey paws, green eyes

**APPRENTICES**

**RAINPAW - **bluey grey tom with grey eyes

**WILLOWPAW - **small dark brown she-cat with yellowy green eyes

**FROSTPAW - **dark tom with a striking white pelt dapple and grey eyes

**EMBERPAW - **pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinct blazing red spots over her dark body and amber eyes

**WHITEPAW - **small white she-cat with green eyes

**BLUEPAW - **gray she-cat with black spots, sapphire blue gaze.

**QUEENS**

**FEATHERFLIGHT - **creamy tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Adderheart's kits: Tigerkit and Rosekit

**BRINDLELEGS - **white she-cat with brindled legs and amber eyes, expecting Robinheart's kits, pregant with (due to be born at simalar time to Russetsplash's); Sorrelkit, Sagekit, and Dawnkit

**RUSSETSPLASH - **large bodied fluffy dark brown, almost black she-cat with piercing purpleish grey eyes (note they just look that way in the light) her tailtip is a brilliant bright red tabby, expecting Ripplestar's kits (The Clan nor anyone else doesn't know that they our her kits,) pregant with; Minnowkit and Ivykit

**VINEPETAL - **slim tan she-cat with a white front paw, white ears, and a white tailtip, as well as white spots on her chest and underbelly. Pale green, slanted eyes, and a very long tail, mother of Ravenfeather's kits: Cloudkit, Morningkit, Blossomkit, and Graykit

**SPLASHFEATHER - **silver tabby she-cat with dark grey spots, and blue eyes, mother of Adderstorm's kits: Featherkit, Splashkit, Adderkit, and Stormkit

**KITS**

**TIGERKIT - **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**ROSEKIT - **cream colored she-cat with darker stripes and leaf green eyes

**SORRELKIT - **calico she-cat with amber eyes (not born yet)

**SAGEKIT - **small grey tom with green eyes (not born yet)

**DAWNKIT - **grey and yellow patched she-cat with grey eyes (not born yet)

**MINNOWKIT - **pretty silver-and-white she-cat with grey eyes (not born yet)

**IVYKIT - **white she-cat with tabbied black patches and green eyes (not born yet)

**CLOUDKIT - **sleek-furred white tom with very faint light gray stripes on his flank, with large paws and blue eyes

**MORNINGKIT - **white she-cat with black speckles, paws, and tailtip. Forest-green, almond-shaped eyes. Very long, thin limbs and tall, pointy ears.

**BLOSSOMKIT - **tortoiseshell she-cat with black markings, which are concentrated around her muzzle and paws. Amber eyes

**GRAYKIT - **dappled gray-and-white she-cat with a very dark underbelly and sky blue eyes

**WOLFKIT - **small, drak gray tabby tom with large blue eyes (adopted by Adderstrike)

**LARCHKIT - **small dark ginger and golden tabby tom (is Redstorm's son)

**FEATHERKIT - **silver she-cat with dark grey paws, and blue eyes

**SPLASHKIT - **dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

**ADDERKIT - **dark grey tom with dark ginger stripe over back, and dark ginger stripes on tail, green eyes

**STORMKIT - **dark grey tom with blue eyes

**ELDERS**

**SHADOWCLAW - **black tom with dark grey paws, and dark amber eyes

**BIRCHTAIL - **brown tabby tom with russet coloured tail and light amber eyes

**FEATHERBERRY - **silver she-cat with light grey paws, ears, tailtip, underbelly, and muzzle, bright pink nose, and bright green eyes

* * *

><p><span><strong>WINDCLAN<strong>

**LEADER**** LIGHTNINGSTAR - **gray and white tabby tom

**DEPUTY**** JAYHEART - **mottled blue-grey tom with emarald eyes

**MEDICINE CAT DAPPLESHADE - **tortie she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, PETALPAW**

**WARRIORS**

**BREEZEFEATHER - **lithe black she-cat with large green eyes

**BRIGHTFIRE - **bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**ROSETHORN - **brown and cream bicolor she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, LIGHTNINGPAW**

**NIGHTCLAW - **completely white tom with an exepection midnight-black tail, muzzle, and paws

**GORSEPELT - **tall, very handsome and muscular tom with thick, gray and black tabby fur that sticks out at odd angles and dark green eyes

**STORMSTRIKE - **black and ginger she-cat

**SILVERFANG - **silver tabby tom with blue eyes

**GORSEFOOT - **grey and white tom with green eyes

** DARKSTORM - **black tom with yellow eyes and a scar across one eyes

**REDFANG - **large ginger tabby tom with bright blue eyes

**APPENTICE, CROWPAW**

**ECHOSTREAM - **tiny pure white she-cat with one blue eye and one golden eye

**ICESTORM - **black and orange she-cat

**GREYFANG - **white tom with grey muzzle and blue eyes

**BLACKTAIL - **white tom with black and green eyes

**SUNPATCH - **ginger she-cat with yellow patches and amber eyes

**BADGERCLAW - **black tom with white paws and a white stripe on his back like a badger's stripe

**APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

**REDFUR - **dark ginger almost red tom with dark amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, MOONPAW**

**FLASHTAIL - **ginger tom with yellow tail, amber eyes, and black stripes on tail

**APPRENTICES  
><strong>

**PETALPAW - **pale dusty brown tabby she-cat with pale grass green eyes

**LIGHTNINGPAW - **golden tabby tom with sapphire eyes

**WHITEPAW - **tan tom

**MOONPAW - **grey she-cat

**CROWPAW - **skinny black tom with a white flash on his chest and amber eyes

**QUEENS**

**MOUSEFALL - **small she-cat with short, but soft, pale brown fur, expressive amber eyes, dainty white paws, and faintly darker ticked tabby markings, mother of Gorsepelt's(Unknown ShadowClan tom) kits: Rustlekit and Grasskit

**TINYSTEP - **small brown tabby she-cat with one white fore-paw and leaf-green eyes, mother of Redfang's kits: Heatherkit and Gorsekit

**AMBERHEART - **white she-cat with russet-colored patch on chest, green eyes, mother of Flashtail's kits: Birdkit, Crowkit, Dustkit, Eaglekit, and Firekit

**KITS**

**RUSTLEKIT - **brown and black tabby tom with pale green eyes

**GRASSKIT - **light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**GORSEKIT - **white and ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**HEATHERKIT - **brown tabby she-cat with heather-blue eyes

**BIRDKIT - **pretty, brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, white paws, and white muzzle, green eyes

**CROWKIT - **black tom with amber eyes

**DUSTKIT - **dusty brown tom with amber eyes

**EAGLEKIT - **ginger tom with russet-colored paws, yellow tail, black stripes on back, white muzzle, right eye is amber and left eye is green

**FIREKIT - **handsome ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**ELDERS**

**WINDHEART - **grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**GORSETAIL - **gray tabby tom with green eyes

**RUNNINGCLAW - **gray tabby tom with one blue eye and one green eye, has long claws


	2. Prologue: An Elder's Story

**A/N: Well here is the new story! Well I hope you guys are ok, and here we go! Also here are the cat's in the Prologue, since this is actually in the time after the time where we are gioing to be in Chapter 1! Well here are the cats:**

**Hollyheart - black she-cat with green eyes. Elder in RiverClan, mother of Otterheart.**

**Ravenkit - black tom with white paws,ears, underbelly, and patch on chest, blue eyes. Oldest kit in Otterheart's litter, Hollyheart's grandson, and Otterheart's son. **

**Berrykit - white she-cat with dark blue almost purple. Second oldest kit is Otterheart's litter, Hollyheart's granddaughter, Otterheart's daughter, and Ravenkit's sister.**

**Troutkit - orange tom with yellow paws, green eyes. Third oldest kit in Otterheart's litter, Hollyheart's grandson, Ravenkit's and Berrykit's brother.**

**Petalkit - yellow she-cat with dark green eyes almost pink. Youngest kit in Otterheart's litter, Hollyheart's granddaughter, Ravenkit's, Berrykit's, and Troutkit's sister.**

**Otterheart - yellow she-cat with white flash on chest, black tailtip, and orange paws, one eye is green and other eye is blue. Hollyheart's daughter, and is Ravenkit's, Berrykit's, Troutkit's, and Petalkit's mother.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Warriors, but I do own the cats in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>As the sun rose to the sky, as dark clouds covered the sky, as rain falled down, pounding on the ground, as warriors came out of the den as they walked over to the deputy. Otterheart woke up to the sound of the water as it poured from the now dark sky. Otterheart got up and muzzled her kits as they woke up. Otterheart strected opening her mouth in a big yawn, as her sharp white teeth showed.<p>

"Little ones, I think Hollyheart would like to see you," Otterheart meowed as she sat down and started to wash her fur, as her kits woke up.

"But mama, I want to play in the rain!" Troutkit whined as he got up and walked over to the nursery entance pointing outside to the rain.

"And I don't want my fur to get wet!" cried Petalkit. Otterheart sighed as she walked over to Petakit and licked her head as she tried to soothe her little kit.

"Come on guys, let's go and see Hollyheart! She always sees us when we want to see her!" Berrykit meowed as Ravenkit walked out of the nursey as he started to head towards the elder's den. Berrykit ran after her brother as she felt the water pour on her back.

"Hey wait up for me!" Troutkit yowled as he raced after them kickig up dirt as he ran towards them. Petalkit sighed and ran after them as Otterheart finished grooming her. Otterheart smiled and walked over to the fresh-kill pile.

Ravenkit soon walked into the nursey, with his littermates close behind. As soon they all were in the warm den, Petalkit started to groom her fur as Ravenkit sat down next to Berrykit, as Berrykit waited for Hollyheart to wake up.

Troutkit looked at Hollyheart's sleeping form.

"She's sleeping, come on guys let's go outside and -" Troutkit meowed but was cutoff when he saw Hollyheart open her emarald eyes. He flttered his ears in emabrassment.

"You know you didn't had to be like that Troutkit," Hollyheart purred as she sat up and licked her paw, and ran it over her left ear.

"I'm sorry, Hollyheart," Troutkit mumbled.

Petalkit finished her grooming and walked over to Hollheart with a little bounce when she walked.

"Can you tell us the story when you falled in love with Otterheart's father?" Petalkit purred as she walked around Hollyheart's right leg. Ravenkit and Berrykit walked over to Hollyheart as Hollyheart curled her tail around Ravenkits and Berrykit's body. Hollyheart nudged Petalkit into the warmth of her tail as Troutkit pounced on her furry black tail. He sat down next to Ravenkit.

"Or when you chased after that fox?" Troutkit suggested as Hollyheart laid down and moved the four kits close to her body.

"Or when you went into WindClan territory?" Berrykit meowed as she snuggled into Hollyheart's black fluffy fur.

"Or when you fought for your family?" Ravenkit meowed.

"I got a better idea, what about I tell you a story, about my mother and her sister?' Hollyheart meowed as she rembered her mother telling her how she was born, and her and her sister.

"Really?" the kits' meowed.

"Yes, it started way before you kits where born and way before I or your mother was born. They lived in RiverClan, and there names where Palekit and Tigerkit." Hollyheart purred.

"And that's where there story begins."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make sure the chapter's get longer! Well bye!**


	3. Chapter 1: A Kit's Game

**A/N: So here is the first chapter of The Pale Tiger, I hope you enjoy! Also sorry for not updating for awhile, I had a lot of ideas, and the computer broke down so I had to use my kindle. Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

><p>"I bet you can't catch me, Tigerkit!" Palekit called to her sister as she dashed out of the rocks she was hiding as she dashed to the safety of the soft, ferns. She could see her sister looking around the RiverClan camp, looking for her. Palekit looked away from where she saw her sister.<p>

_"It'll probably take her awhile to find me,"_ Palekit thought as she looked at Featherkit. Featherkit was staying close to her mother.

"I got you!" Tigerkit mewed as she jumped into her sister. "And you thought I wasn't going to catch up to you!"

"Ok, you got me. But, now can you get off me?" Palekit mewed. The weight got off her, and she got up. "Do you want to play warriors?"

"Sure, your a ShadowClan warrior!" Tigerkit mewed agreeing about he game.

"But I don't want to be a ShadowCan wrrior! I want to be a RiverClan warrior, you be the ShadowClan warrior!" Palekit ywled as she crouched down and braced her muscles to pounce at her sister, but before she could Tigerkit had already pounced before she could and she felt Tigerkits' shealth paws push her bac into the soft, feathery, ferns. Palekit giggled a little as she tried to push her sister off, with her back legs, paws shealthed of course, and pushed Tigerkit off.

Tigerkit landed on the soft ground, and gently went limp. Palekit stared at her sister whith a smirk and stood in the ferns.

"Come on Tigerkit, I'm not going to fall for your trick," Palekit mewed unhappy that her sister was trying to trick her. When Tigerkit didn't reply and didn't move, Palekit soon felt guilty and scared, that maybe she pushed her sister too hard. "Come on, Tigerkit, this isn't funny, please stop scaring me!" Palekit cried as she step alittle closer to her sister. She walked all the way to her sister ad stared at her sister's limp body. "Tigerkit..."

"Arr!" Tigerkit growled and jumped on top of Palekit. "I scared and fooled you!"

"Tigerkit, that wasn't funny!" Palekit yowled and pushed her sister off her gently. Palekit glared at her sister, but felt a pang of qulit for scaring her sister, but she scare her. Tigerkit walked over to her sister and licked her sisters' ear, as she blinked away tears.

"Sorry for scaring you, sis," Tigerkit mewed, as she licked her sisters' cheek. Palekit looked up at her sister,and then giggled lightly.

"Tag! You're it!" Palekit giggled as she tagged her sister and ran off towards the boulders. Tigerkit stayed there for a secnd, the she chased after her sister, as she tried to hurry to catch up with her sister, but before she could even tag her sister, her sis went the otherway and ran into a holly bush. Before Tigerkit could change direction, she crashed into the rather tiny, boulder. She rubbed her head with her forehead but looked up at the boulder, and jumped up on to it. She looked around and saw little Skykit trying to catch a tiny, sky blue butterfly. Tigerkit dashed towards Skykit at top sppd and pounced on her, as Skykit made a loud "oof" sound.

"Tag! Your it!" Tigerkit yowled happily and ran towards the boulders and jumped on the highest one and slid down on to the soft, dirty ground.

"I'm it...? I'm it...? Oh... yeah I'm it!" Skykit said confused at first and started to look around and saw Palekit poke her head out of the holly bush and soon started to head towards the medicine cats' den. Skykit laughed and sooon started to run after her and soon saw Cloudkit lazily paw at a very soft fern. Skykit made a turn and tagged Cloudkit's soft belly with her paw. "Your it!" Skykit said and ran off towards a little, puddle that ran into the reeds.

"Skykit I'm not playing!" Cloudkit yowled and ran towards Skykit as fast as lightning, but she didn't noticed a rock in her way, and head first into the hard, cold rock. "Ow!" Cloudkit yowled as she stepped back and her front, left paw stepped on a sharp, thorn. Palekit could hear the whimpering of Cloudkit as she buried herself into the back poppy seed pile as she watched Dewfrost sort threw the herbs.

Clouding limped into the Medicine Cats' den and looked at Dewfrost.

"Dewfrost, I-I stepped on a thorn," Cloudkit whispered.

"Ok, show me your paw," Dewfrost mewed softly as Cloudkit showed her, her tiny paw. Dewfrost gently grabbed the thorn and pulled it out. "Now just give it a good lick, and then it should be fine,"

Palekit gently made a run for it but as Cloudkit finished licking her paw she jumped on Palekit and tagged her. As soon as Cloudkit tagged her, she ran out of the Medicine Cats' den. Palekit looked around and saw that the poppy seed pile was messed up. Palekit gently tagged Dewfrost's soft leg.

"Tag...?" Palekit said sheepishly and ran off. Dewfrost shook her head and laughed. As she saw her apprentice Poolwish walk back into camp with marigold in her mouth, Dewfrost gently walked over to her apprentice.

"Tag." Dewfrost mewed and walked off as Poolwish looked back at Dewfrost, but shook her head gently. She walked into the Medicine Cats' den and gently putted the marigold down. Before she sorted it, she saw Pebblekit and she gently tagged him.

"Tag," Poolwish mewed and walked off. Pebblekit looked at her and then laughed. He saw Palekit, and dashed towards her as fast as lightning. He pounced on top of her taking her by surprise.

"Your it!" Pebblekit laughed but before he could run off back towards the warriors, he felt Palekit shook him off and pounce on him.

"No your it!"

"No, your it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Pebblekit said as they rolled around as they argued back and forth. He jumped off and tagged her, "Your it!" And he dashed off.

Palekit got off and saw Tigerkit, and she ran towards her, but she didn't noticed Eaglepaw and ran into him.

"Watch where your going!" Eaglepaw snapped as he shook her off as Palekit called onto the soft, dirty ground, as she made a tiny "oof" sound. Before Plaekit could defend herself Tigerkit came to her rescue.

"Hey, don't be mean to my sister! She didn't do anything to you!" Tigerkit snapped and stood on her back legs and swiped at Eaglepaw's nose.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Eaglepaw mocked her, as he made a small whimpering sound.

"Don't make fun of me or my sister!" Tigerkit snapped angrily.

Before Eaglepaw could make a sharp retort his brother came over to us.

"Come on brother, there just a waste of time, come on we have more important things to do!" Falconpaw said as he walked back to there mentors. Eaglepaw gave one last glare at Tigerkit and Palekit and dashed after his brother as him, his brother, and there mentors disappeared.

"Thanks for stepping up for me,sister..." Palekit mewed at Tigerkit as she got up. "And... Tag!" Palekit mewed and tagged her sister and ran back towards the boulders. Tigerkit stood where she was dumbfounded but she shook her head and ran towards Palekit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well sorry for any mistakes and not uploading for awhile. Well here's the first chapter also I need your guy's apprentices and kits warrior/medicine cat's names. And what they want to be, and yes I know I was stupid for deleting the OC signup or whatever... but here's the example:**

**Eaglepaw=Eagleclaw/wants to be a warrior/a warrior apprentice**

**Skykit=Skywillow/wants to be a warrior**


	4. Chapter 2: StarClan our Ancestores

**A/N: I know it's pretty late (well at least where I'm at) but I wanted to work on another chapter for you guys!**

* * *

><p>Dawnheart walked out of the warm, cozy nursery and saw her two daughters looking up at the brightly, light stars.<p>

"Loves, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in our nest?" Dawnheart asks her daughters as she sits down on the soft ground, and curling her tail around her daughters and pulling her daughters closer to her soft, body.

"We're looking at the stars, mother. Also, mother what are those stars?"Tigerkit asks as she looks at her mother, wanting to know the answer.

"They're our ancestors, love. They're called StarClan," Dawnheart saysas she licks her paw and runs it over ear.

"So they're basically dead?" Tigerkit says. Dawnheart nods and walks inside the nursery den and curls around the soft, green moss, as she watches he kits carefully walk to their nest and as they lie down, and carefully, Dawnheart pulls her kits close to he body as se closed her eyes, quietly.

* * *

><p>Tigerkit woke up first in the cozy, warm, but stuffy nursery. She looked at her mothers' and sisters' sleeping forms. She quietly pried herself from her mother's soft tail. She couldn't stay in the stuffy nursery any longer, she quietly passed, dodged, and jumped over all of the silent, fragile sleeping forms of queens and kits. She fnally reached the entrance of the nursery but realized someone had followed her. She turned around and saw Palekit facing her.<p>

"You wouldn't leave me here alone, would you?" Palekit asks softly, looking at Tigerkit's emerald green eyes.

"I wouldn't leave you sis, come on let's go before mother wakes up," Tigerkit mews softly and walks out of the warm nursery and into the cool morning, as Palekit follows her quietly. As they walk out of the nursery den they saw their father lead a dawn patrol, Ripplefur lead a hunting patrol, and Swiftstream lead a border patrol, as they walked past them, and towards the tiny, silver grey boulders. Tigerkit got on the highest one first, and then a few minutes later Palekit got up next to her sister.

"So, do you want to play Hide 'n' Seek?" Palekit asked Tigerkit, looking up at her with sapphire blue eyes, as she swished her tail back and forth silently. Tigerkit noded silently as she looked at the holly bush.

"I'll count!" Tigerkit sad unexpectedly, and she closed her eyes and started counting.

"10...9...8" Palekit ran off as she heard her sister count slowly. She looked around, trying to figure out where she should hide.

"7...6...5" Palekit scurried over to the apprentices' den. She looked around for any holes, bushes, reeds, anything to hide in.

"4...3...2" Palekit saw a thorn bush and ran into it as she felt the thorns snag her white, fur but she just wanted to win this little game.

"1! Ready or not here I come!" Tigerkit announced and opened her emerald green eye and looked around. She first ran over to the green, large, soft holly bush."Are you in here?" Tigerkit poked her head into the bush and looked around. When she found nothing, she sighed and her tail drooped but she brighten up again, and she looked around and saw some of Palekit's sapphire blue eyes. Tigerkit ran over to the thorn bush and pushed herself into the tight bush and tagged her sster as some of the thorns snagged her fur too.

"I lost didn't I?" Palekit said playfully as she shoved heister gently. Tigerkit noded happily and walked out of the thorn bush as Palekit followed her quickly as more thorns snagged their fur.

* * *

><p>In StarClan a dark creamed-colored she-cat with dark amber eyes went over to a pool with stars in it, as a golden-brown stripe ran over her back as a ginger tabby tom with dark ginger paws, black muzzle, white underbelly, white tail and golden tail-tip, Brown stripes and has blue eyes and a black tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes follow the she-cat.<p>

"Now Rosethorn, what do you want us to come here!" snapped the black she-cat at the dark cream-colored she-cat. The other she-cat just rolled her eyes, but she shook her head and stared at the pool as she saw Palekit and Tigerkit play tag, she smiled a little but her gaze returned to the other two cats.

"Well Nightmist, since you did ask, but you should've asked nicely, but it's because of a prophecy," she whispered to the cats so the cats had to lean in to hear her.

"Rosethorn, are you sure? they're one moons old, and they're kits! Kits!" the golden tom mewed frustrated at what Rosethorn said.

"Oh stop worry, Blazeheart! You might be raised by a mountain lion, it doesn't mean you can boss me around!" Rosethorn snapped at Blazethorn, bt she sook her head and she glanced at the pool full of stars.

"Well, what is the prophecy?" Nightmist asked impatiently as she glanced at Rosethorn threw narrowed slits.

"The prophecy is: When the Eagle and the Falcon rise, The Pale Tiger will end the flight of Darkness," Rosethorn spoke the prophecy as she looked around wearily tat something will op up.

"Are you sure, Rosethorn?" Blazeheart said as he reached a paw out to Rosethorn but she turned sharply at him and she hissed at him.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Rosethorn snapped and walked away from the other two cats and up the everlasting moor, intill they couldn't see her.

"She's going crazy, Blazeheart," Nightmist whispered.

"She'll be ok, I'll talk to her later. Well we better get going before Lightstar gets worried. You know how she gets when she's worried," Blazeheart said and Nightmist noded silently as they walked over to the dark, pine tree forests.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before you guys comment, no Palekit and Tigerkit aren't going to have powers, and it's pretty easy who's the bad guy Also, Embersky what does your charachers look like, their personality, and what Clan they are, and what are your OC's that are in the Alligances warrior/medicine cat names? And what do they want to be. Not trying to be mean, and it was an accident.**


	5. Authors Note

**Hello, well this is not a chapter and no I'm not ending this story. I'm just taking a break for awhile, and I need some more ideas. So I'm allowing you to send me your ideas for the next chapter or a few more chapters, but tell me through PM. Also, please check out the poll on my profile, and I might some one-shots while you guys give me ideas. Thanks for reading this.**

**From,**

**HollyleafxScourge**


End file.
